


Желание богини

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Самые безумные поступки мы совершаем ради женской прихоти.





	Желание богини

Персефона не любила проигрывать. Матушка утверждала, что это качество она переняла от отца, но Персефона знала: отец при первом же удобном случае сложит руки на груди и скажет «потом!». Или «на всё воля Зевса, то есть моя!». Короче говоря, не пошевелит и пальцем, чтобы изменить ситуацию. В отличие от него, Персефона предпочитала решать сама, что делать и как жить, ну, исключая тот день, когда её украли. Гранатовые зёрна она приняла уже сознательно, практически отобрала, чтобы снова вернуться в так приглянувшееся подземное царство.

Муж смеялся потом:

— Я от тебя эти грешные зёрна где только ни прятал, всё равно нашла! Упрямая.

А она отвечала:

— Вся в тебя.

И не лукавила, ведь, как говорили смертные, муж и жена после скрепления союза на небесах (и под землёй) становились силой, способной свернуть горы и повернуть течение рек вспять. Аид мог, конечно, и она тоже, только никто из них не собирался заниматься подобными глупостями. Вместо этого Персефона правдами и неправдами, с помощью Морфея и просто хлопаньем глазами упросила Аида отвлечься ненадолго от работы и провести с ней время. На Олимпе приходилось делать обратное: заставлять работать, а тут просто не Ад, а рассадник трудоголизма. Ни минуты покоя! Это Персефоне и нравилось.

Она переложила карты в руке, задумчиво потеребила растрепавшийся корешок бубнового валета. Напротив сидели приметные личности из прошлого, настоящего и будущего — слепец Гомер, политик Макиавелли и усатый мужчина, фамилии которого Персефона ещё не узнала. Он подпрыгивал и ругался на смешном языке. Никто из них не отказался от партии в карты или шахматы: глупо упускать шанс вырваться из своего круга или рва и как минимум час посидеть в приятной компании. Персефоне нравилось с ними беседовать. В отличие от душ простых смертных, стонавших в Лимбе, эти могли поддержать разговор почти на любую тему, много знали и не стеснялись поведать байку-другую о жизни в своём времени. Особо талантливым рассказчикам Персефона дарила посмертное блаженство, чтобы боль, испытываемая ими, ненадолго утихла.

— Играем на желание или интерес? — лукаво спросил Макиавелли. Последние пять лет он стабильно выигрывал у Аида минуты и часы до своего освобождения. Как говорил он сам, в Чистилище климат лучше.

— Юной госпоже скучно, так что на желание, — как всегда прозорливо (ха-ха) угадал Гомер. Иметь с ним дело — одно удовольствие. Персефона бросила украдкой взгляд на мужа, который тоскливо перебирал карты и оглядывался на длинную очередь, которая тянулась к тронному залу. Там, в мрачном и холодном месте, вершился суд над грешниками. До замужества Персефона понятия не имела, какой властью обладал Аид и как ею распоряжался.

Теперь ей иногда позволяли тихонько посидеть на подлокотнике жутко неудобного каменного трона и послушать нытьё душ. Каждая считала себя невинной и желала попасть в Рай, ну да этого все хотят. Временами было забавно, но чаще всего ужасно выматывало. В спальню Аид возвращался выжатый как лимон, падал на ложе и засыпал. Некрасивым, но интересным (в сравнении с сахарно-идеальными лицами олимпийцев) лицом Персефона наслаждалась в одиночестве и втайне гордилась, что больше никто такого Аида, кроме неё, не видел. А кто видел, тот навечно пропадал в Лете.

— Проигравший выполнит любое моё желание!

Аид закатил глаза и походил пиковой дамой. Они соблюдали очередность и бдительно следили друг за другом, ведь кто как не боги умели мухлевать? Обвинения в краплёных картах, тузах в гиматиях и поддавках рождались чаще, чем «случайные» дети от Зевса и смертных женщин.

На третьем круге Персефона поняла, что проигрывает. Выполнять собственное желание было совсем не интересно, а довольные ухмылки противников вызывали желание отхлестать их по щекам котурной. Собрав волю в кулак, Персефона заправила рыжий локон за ухо, томно повела плечами, улыбнулась. Мертвецам её ужимки были что гидре удары мечом, а вот Аид от карт и игры отвлёкся.

— Значит, снова я? — он рассыпал карты веером и театрально нахмурил лоб. По-настоящему гневался или сердился Аид совершенно иначе, поэтому Персефона повисла у него на локте и звонко рассмеялась, довольная тем, что уловка сработала. На бесплодной земле, там, где ступала её нога, пробивалась молодая трава и клейкие бутоны цветов. — Ладно, ладно! Так и быть, я же не могу отказать красавице-жене, верно? Говори, чего хочешь, всё сделаю.

— Абсолютно всё?

Аид подозрительно сощурился, но вкрадчивым интонациям в голосе Персефоны не внял. Они были женаты всего пятьсот лет, ещё не прошла даже пора наивной влюблённости, чем Персефона, как всякая девушка, беззастенчиво пользовалась.

— Всё, моя птичка.

— Не называй меня так, как зовёшь других богинь, — поморщилась Персефона. Она увела Аида прочь от Леты, держа за дымчатый рукав. В укромном месте говорить было приятнее и безопаснее, как и целоваться. — Значит, я хочу, чтобы ты...

От столба пламени ей не пришлось даже уклоняться — огонь полыхнул сильно, ярко, но быстро погас, не закоптив белоснежного платья. Персефона нежно погладила Аида по щеке и подмигнула:

— Ты же у меня всё можешь, верно? Захватить Олимп — ерунда, тем более, матушка по секрету сообщила, что скоро у Зевса и Геры родится очередной сын...

Предчувствуя, что ему это выйдет боком, Аид согласился, хотя в гробу и белых тапочках видал и Зевса, и его жену, и их ещё не рождённого сыночка.

— А если у меня не получится?

— Тогда, — Персефона легла на острые колени и зажмурилась, как кошка, когда Аид запустил пальцы ей в волосы. Смешиваясь с его синим пламенем, они горели особенно красиво, — мы придумаем что-нибудь ещё.


End file.
